


Obedient Wife

by ChuckShipsIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckShipsIt/pseuds/ChuckShipsIt
Summary: “You didn’t have to kidnap me,” his voice was barely a whisper, “I would have said yes to a date.”





	Obedient Wife

Castiel stared out the window, waiting patiently to catch a glimpse of the handsome man that walks past his library everyday. He sighed disappointed when he saw no sign of him before turning back toward his desk.

“Oh Cassie, you got it bad.” Gabriel laughed as he leaned on the desk. “He’s going to think he got some stalker if you keep it up.” 

Castiel glared, “Gabriel, this is a library, please be quiet.” 

He shook his head while trying to laugh quietly but it just came out as a choke cough, “Why don’t you just ask him out already?” He looked around before looking back at Castiel. “I mean you’re not that ugly.” 

“My social anxiety won’t let me,” Castiel replied as he rolled his eyes, “Not to mention ‘my people skills are rusty’.” 

“If you say so buckko, well I gotta go and meet my wonderful girlfriend,” Gabriel swooned, “I’ll see you later,” He skipped out of the library. 

A few hours later, Castiel locked up the library before slowly walking down the street; he savored the feeling of the cold wind against his body. He heard footsteps behind him and the feeling of dread filled his lungs. A few minutes later everything went black. 

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: 

His blue eyes blinked open as his body shivered from the cold. His arms moved to wrap around his body but they stopped when the sound of rattling chains filled the musty air. 

Fear gripped his throat, “Someone? Help! Please, help me!” 

He curled into a ball when nobody answered his pleads. His ears perked up when the sound of footsteps echoed. The door creaked open as he lifted his head. 

“Dean!” A relived smile formed, “please help me!” 

“You’re finally awake beautiful.” His green eyes shined with happiness. “Let me help you with those,” He fumbled with the chains before they tumbled to the cement ground. 

Castiel leapt into his arms with joy but the feeling of dread didn’t leave, “Oh thank you! I don’t know what happened, I was walking home and then it was black,” He paused, “What are you doing here?” 

Dean’s arms tightened around him like he was afraid he would disappear, “I was decorating the house, I think you will love it.” His forehead softly landed against Castiels, “come I’ll give you a tour,” he smiled brightly. 

Dean lead him out of the basement, “I want to go over some ground rules,” Dean paused and looked back with an off smile, “If you disobey me then you’ll go in the punishing room. If you’re a good wife, an obedient wife, then we’ll live happily ever after.” 

Goosebumps scattered across his arms and legs as he tried to get rid of the lump in his throat, “Yes, Dean.” 

Dean kissed his forehead, “Good girl.” 

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: 

His laced dress swished around his legs as he moved gracefully throughout the kitchen. It’s been a few months since he’s been kidnapped, and after the second week he found out that Dean had a very short temper. He had accidentally stained one of his dresses and was forced down into the punishing room. When he’s in the room, he isn’t fed and Dean would hit him a few times so he got the hint that he shouldn’t do it again. Dean was in the living room with Benny, who always had some filthy comment whenever he seen him. It was polite thing to say that Castiel didn’t like him, but he didn’t speak his thoughts out loud because he was an obedient wife. He tried to stay as far away from Benny as possible but Dean would get upset if he didn’t come out of the kitchen. It was never good to upset Dean. Castiel took a deep breath before picking up the plates with huge burgers on each with a side of fries and slowly walking toward the living room. 

“Deano, you scored a good one,” Benny chuckled while watching Castiel like he was some weak prey. “You wouldn’t mind if I had a bite would you?” 

Castiel felt like he was about to throw up as he waited silently in Deans arms. 

Dean looked down at him, “I’m sorry Ben, he’s all mine,” He paused, “I think you better get back to your wife, same time Wednesday?” 

“You got it pal,” the door slammed shut before Dean threw Castiel onto the ground. 

“I seen the way you’ve been looking at Benny, you want his cock don’t you?” Dean seethed, “You rather have him?” 

Castiel shook his head, “No! No! I want you, only you! I don’t like Benny like that!” He tried to keep the fear out of his voice. 

“Don’t raise your voice at me!” He slapped Castiel right across the face, “You were doing so good, you were almost a perfect wife,” He paused, “Come with me.” 

Castiel was pulled violently up before being led down to the basement. He didn’t fight because he was to terrified of Dean. He was thrown onto the dirty mattress before he watched silently as Dean locked the chains into place. 

“I’m sorry Dean,” 

Dean looked at him, “I know you are baby, but you still need to be punished.” He walked up the stairs before the door gently closed. 

Castiel curled up into a ball while the bitter cold wrapped around him. 

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: 

It’s been two weeks since he’s been punished. He was upstairs in their room silently watching himself twirl around in his favorite laced dress. He stopped when he heard shouting from downstairs, he silently walked out of the room. 

“I heard some things about you Winchester’s,” 

Castiel tiptoed down the stairs before leaning against the wall and peaking around the corner. Dean and Sam- the whole reason why he was upstairs, Dean didn’t want Sam seeing his bruises- were tied to chairs. 

“I didn’t actual think it would be so easy tying you guys up but I guess all of those mean rumors were just that- rumors.” 

Alistar pointed the pistol at Dean, “Now I heard you got yourself an obedient wife, well I’ll take her for myself after shooting you two.” 

It happened quickly, a shot rang out before the sound of blood dripping filled the air. Castiel slowly fell to the ground as his hands pressed against the new hole in his stomach. A few minutes later, Sam was holding him in his arms while they watched Dean make cuts all over Alistar’s body. 

“Dean!” Sam shouted, “He needs a hospital.” 

He quickly tied the barely breathing Alistar to the chair before picking up Castiel bridal style and racing toward the car. Sam quickly turned the key before stepping on the gas, the car squealed in protest. Everyone was silent and the only thing that filled the air was heavy breathing. 

“You didn’t have to kidnap me,” His voice was barely a whisper, “I would have said yes to a date.” 

Dean stayed silent as his forehead landed softly against Castiel’s. Sam eyes flictered to the mirror, they were filled with curiosity. Castiel interlocked their bloody hands together. 

“You know I tried to hate you, resent you for all of the times you hit me because I wasn’t absolutely perfect in your eyes,” A bitter smile formed, “I kept telling myself that you were a bad man and you didn’t deserve me, that you didn’t deserve anyone. But when everything was almost remotely alright and you would smile at me, it shattered the allusions I made. I love you even though you caused me intense pain.”

Dean let out a shuttered breath as he pushed back the tears that were about to fall. 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered, “I’m sorry I wasn’t a perfect wife for you, I tried to be. You deserve better than me, you should have let me go.” 

Dean shook his head, “You weren’t perfect, not by the definition of society but to me, you were absolutely perfect. You have no reason to apologize, you made me happy.” His lips pressed against Castiel’s forehead. “I love you.”

Dean waited for a reply but none came and for the first time he realized how cold the body he was holding actually was. 

“Turn around,” Dean’s voice was void of emotion as he stared into lifeless eyes. 

It didn’t take them long to get back to the farm house. Dean carried Castiel to the bathroom and slowly washed his body that was filled with bruises and a bullet hole. He quickly dried the lifeless body before watching the blue silk night gown flow down to his feet. Dean picked him up again and walked to their bedroom. He gently set him down before pulling him to his chest and pulling the blanket up to their necks. 

“Goodnight sweetheart,” The sunlight shined through the window.


End file.
